


In The Desert

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, De-Aged Derek, F/M, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Season/Series 04, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Stiles was actually impressed with how things worked out. Up until the Jeep broke down in the middle of the freaking desert. "No, właśnie teraz idiota musiał się zepsuć.." He grumbled as he tried to figure out what the hell happened to the engine."Stiles. English." Lydia chided, pointing the flashlight in his face momentarily before point it where his hands were buried in the engine again.Stiles squinted at her and with a huff repeated himself in English "I said 'stupid Jeep had to break now'.." He grit out before focusing his attention back on the engine.





	

If it wasn't for the fact that he was a (mostly) firm believer in keeping both hands on the wheel for long drives then Stiles would have chewed his fingernails down to bloody nubs hours ago. Once they figured out where Derek had been taken they got all the cash they could, lied to their parents about a camping trip, and headed straight for Mexico. 

Malia kept giving him this look, like she was worried, but also hopeful. Lydia was doing that thing where she totally knew something was up but was playing dumb. Between the two of them he wanted to pull over and yell at them to just knock it off. He didn’t though. He kept driving and managing to get everyone to their destination without crashing or ODing on his adderall in the process. (You can totally do that btw, ADHD or not) 

Stiles was actually impressed with how things worked out. Up until the Jeep broke down in the middle of the freaking desert. "No, właśnie teraz idiota musiał się zepsuć.." He grumbled as he tried to figure out what the hell happened to the engine. 

"Stiles. English." Lydia chided, pointing the flashlight in his face momentarily before point it where his hands were buried in the engine again. 

Stiles squinted at her and with a huff repeated himself in English "I said 'stupid Jeep had to break now'.." He grit out before focusing his attention back on the engine. The longer he fought with the Jeep the more frustrated he became. He should be with Scott and Braeden. He should be helping rescue Derek. Not stuck in the middle of nowhere while Malia and Kira chase off after shadows and Lydia looks at him like his puppy just got hit by a car right before his eyes. 

No, he had to go and screw things up by never getting his Jeep fixed properly. He had to do things himself and in doing so fuck up the plan by not having a totally reliable vehicle. He had given up on Derek weeks ago and if he hadn't been so stuck in his own damn head he would have known that Derek didn't just abandon him. He would have known something was wrong. But no. He was stupid and selfish and thought when Derek stopped coming that he had given up on Stiles like that stupid voice in the back of his mind claimed.  

If anything happened to Derek because of Stiles stupidity he would never forgive himself... 

Stiles thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Lydia. She had a hand on his cheek and was forcing him to look up at her. 

"Stiles, take a breath. You'll get it fixed, the others will find Derek, and everything will be okay. Now wipe your eyes and concentrate. You got this." She said calmly before taking her hand away and giving him a smile. 

Stiles blinked and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before bringing a hand up to feel his face. When the hell did he start crying? He shook his head quickly, forcing himself to focus before wiping his face on his sleeve and focusing his attention back on the engine. She was right. Everything would be fine. He just needed to think positive and get his ass in gear. 

Once the Jeep was fixed and the girls were back they headed for the church. Malia says she would never leave him and it makes Stiles happy and sad at the same time. He tells her he wouldn't leave her ether, which he wouldn't, but he still gets a bad taste in the back of his mouth when he says it. 

The second Scott and Braeden come out of the church Stiles can't breathe. The person with them is both the person he was hoping for, and not. He remembers being a kid and seeing Derek at the police station on more than one occasion while he sat off to the site and did his homework. The memories are fuzzy, but he definitely recognizes the 16 year old being held up by his best friend as being a young Derek Hale. 

 The sight of him makes Stiles' stomach clench uncomfortably and he doesn’t know if he feels more relieved that they found Derek, or more nauseated at the fact that something was done to him and he isn't –his- Derek. He decided to go with relieved. Whatever happened they'll find a way to fix it. They'll get Derek to  Deaton and he'll do some Druidy stuff and everything will be okay. He hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you continuing to follow my little story. This is about where things are going to start to really split off from the show, so I hope you all enjoy it. See you next story ;)  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
